For example, endless power transmission chains which are used in automotive power transmission apparatuses such as a pulley-type continuously variable transmission (CVT) include an endless power transmission chain in which a plurality of link plates are connected together by pins and is wound on a pair of pulleys so as to extend therebetween for use.
Pairs of end faces of the pins having a projecting curved shape are brought into engagement with surfaces of sheaves of the pulleys whereby power is transmitted between the power transmission chain and the pulleys.